Don't Close The Book On Me
by Emmiiee21
Summary: Jake and Bella. I know this has been done a lot, but I wanted a go. Please read on. My first published Fanfic :


**Don't Close the Book on Me **

(A Twilight Fanfiction) 

**Chapter 1 - Changes**

'_**...And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.**_

'_**Be happy,' he told me.' **_

And so I listened.

Unusually composed, I turned my head to where Jake's tanned chin rested and stared into his eyes.

'Bella? What's...?' I cut off his question, by placing my lips hesitantly against his. When I broke away I looked into his burning brown eyes, and grinned. That had felt wonderful and not at all disloyal. Edward must really want me to move on, I thought nonchalantly.

'Bella? Are you okay?' Jake asked, but I could see the smile playing about his lips.

'Yes I'm fine. That is if you are, you do want this don't you?'

'Yes of course. But I also want you to be happy.'

'And I am. When I'm with you.'

'Really?' Jake said, hope lighting up his eyes.

'Yes.' I replied indignantly, before once again pressing my lips against his. It honestly felt exhilarating to finally be doing what I knew mine and Jake's relationship had been leading up to and thankfully I didn't feel at all like my heart was going to shred any second. It seemed like maybe, finally, I would be able to get over Edward.

I slid over to the door, disentangling myself from Jake's warm arms.

'I've got to go in,' I told him with regret, 'Charlie will be back soon, and I've got to cook...'

'Don't worry about it. I'll come in too.' Jake said grinning at me, and I couldn't help but beam back at him.

We walked up to the house, hands intertwined. I was happy. But also surprised that it was possible for me to be so happy. The only explanation I could come up with was that Edward wanted this and that somewhere in my soul I knew that.

I quickly grabbed the nearest edible meal and shoved it in the oven. Before turning around to face Jacob, who was watching me with an exceptional smile on his face – the smile I loved. I walked up to him and he reached toward me, pulling me in so my head rested against his chest.

'Are you sure you want this?' Jake asked, as I nestled closer to his warm body.

'Yes. I've never been so sure about anything in my life.' That may have been an exaggeration, I had been sure of Edward too...

'Well then...Fantastic!' Jake exclaimed before spinning me round and pulling me into one of his chest-crushing hugs. I laughed at his enthusiasm and pulled him to the sofa. We sat there talking and laughing, like any other Saturday night. But this was different; this was special.

Charlie arrived a half hour later, walking straight to the kitchen table, his shoulders slumped – he had lost his best friend that day. I dragged Jake back over to the kitchen, where I stood next to Charlie and rubbed his shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

Jake, Charlie and I sat down to dinner like any normal night, with added depression on Charlie's side. However, when Jake and I stood up it was a whole different matter. I kept Jake's warm hand in mine the whole time, and it only took Charlie a fraction of a second to notice this. His eyes glanced up to my eyes, where I guess he saw the confirmation, before cracking a wide smile.

'You guys are..? You know?' He asked, a little too eagerly – though I guess this had been what he had wanted since the end...

'Well that's just great!' Charlie continued, standing up. 'Does Billy know?'

'No, Dad.' I replied feeling my cheeks blush, 'We only decided ourselves a few hours ago.'

Charlie grinned at me but walked swiftly into the living room, obviously to ring Billy, and gossip like old women. But also I suspected, to leave me and Jake alone.

As soon as Charlie was out of sight, Jake lifted my cheek into his hand. I smiled up at him, thrilled that he obviously felt as comfortable with this new relationship as I surprisingly did.

'I can't believe you feel this way. I always thought it would only be _him _for you...' Jake whispered.

'Well I had to move on sometime, it was obvious he never felt the same way as I did...' I replied, swallowing loudly as I faced the truth. Edward had said himself that he didn't want me, and it was time I paid attention to that. I reached up on to my toes, to reach Jake's looming height before kissing him. This was also a much different experience than with Edward, he had always had to hold back – scared of hurting me. But with Jacob there was none of that, just pure exhilaration.

**Chapter 2 - Fallin' For you**

It grew quickly dark outside and in what only felt like a few short moments, Jake had to excuse himself to check up on the pack and go home.

'Don't worry Bells. I'll be back tomorrow, and we're gonna do something special...It'll be our first official date.' Jake beamed at me before lightly pecking me on the cheek, and disappearing into the darkness.

I sighed and leant back against the door, a humungous grin on my face. When I eventually turned around and walked back into the house, Charlie was facing me, with an equally big smile lighting up his features.

'Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. I knew everything would turn out alright.'

'Thanks Dad. Me too' I replied grinning at him before telling him I was off to bed.

Once in my room, I curled up on my bed, the massive grin still shining off my face. Suddenly, I remembered the times with Edward when he would sneak into my room at night, and then felt a spasm of shock as the memory caused me no pain. Jacob had been the key to happiness all along.

I awoke the next morning, full of excitement for meeting up with Jake. I showered and dressed, taking extra care picking my outfit and styling my hair. Jake picked me up and the dazzling smile he greeted me with; never left his face. We walked along the beach- hands intertwined, stopping at _our_ driftwood for a sweet – what should have been first- kiss and finished the date with a meal at the local Forks restaurant. It was perfect.

The next few weeks past in a blur of happiness. I felt great and couldn't believe it had taken me so long to realise that Jake was what I needed. Of course I hadn't forgotten Edward, I never would. But, Jake had made me realise that I could move on; I could be happy.

Chapter 3 – Reunions & Revelations 

I spent most of my Sundays at La Push and today wasn't any different. I thought over the day as I drove my way back to Forks. Jake and I had spent the day hanging with the Wolves and Emily – who had brought more of her home made muffins with her, I laughed to myself as I thought of the rate at which those had disappeared. It wasn't long before I was pulling up to the house. Just as I was climbing out the car, my cell rang, I smiled as I recognised the number as Jake.

'Hey Jake!'

'Bella!' he replied down the phone.

'What do you want? I only left like 10 minutes ago.' I asked laughing.

'Nothing, really. Just checking you were safe.' I smiled as my heart fluttered in response to Jake. Carrying on chatting with Jake I pulled out my key and walked into the house, slipping of my shoes. I hung my coat up and this was when I realised Charlie wasn't alone, I could hear a women's voice. Rounding the corner into the kitchen I slid to an abrupt stop, feeling my mouth audibly open in a round o.

'Jake I'm gonna have to call you back.' I stuttered, clinging onto the last part of me breaking down I snapped the phone shut.

'Alice!' I shouted before throwing myself at her; which undoubtedly hurt.

'Alice what are you doing here?' I questioned my voice trembling – on the edge of hysterical tears. I hadn't seen her in months and she was my best friend. She was back. She was back. I repeated to myself before launching into more incoherent questions.

'Wow Bella, calm down.' Alice said, smiling at me in her pixie way.

'Oh Alice, I've missed you!'

'I can kinda tell...' Alice grinned, inclining her head to where I was clinging onto her body.

'Sorry.' I mumbled, blushing before stepping back so I could take in her appearance. She looked great, well more than great...I had forgotten just how beautiful vampires were.

'No problem.' Alice replied pulling me back into a hug. 'Eugh what do you smell of?'

'Urm nothing...' I replied confused, before smelling the closest strand of hair which smelled like any other day - my favourite strawberry shampoo.

'You smell of dog...No you smell of werewolf.' Alice said, a frown twisting her features.

'Well...' I replied blushing.

'Oh My God. Are you telling me you know a werewolf?!'

'Kinda...Well I know more than one, about eight.' I said.

'Bella! Are you like drawn to danger? Vampires leave town, so you find the local werewolves?'

'Sorry...It's not my fault.' I replied blushing; Alice rolled her eyes.

'Who is it anyway?'

'Um...' I replied not knowing if I should reveal Jake's secret. I decided it would be okay; Alice had a secret of her own after all... 'Jacob Black.'

Alice's eyes widened...She obviously recognised the name. At this point Charlie came sauntering back into the room, probably after hearing Jake's name.

'Yeah, Bells and Jake are close. Like real close. Like 'in love' close.' Charlie offered. Obviously hoping Alice would pass this information on to some other person...I could guess who.

Alice spun around to face Charlie, her eyes wide.

'What? You didn't expect her to never love anyone again? Though after what your brother did to her, I'm surprised she has the ability.' Charlie said. His voice harsher than he usually used on Alice- who he loved.

'Well no. Edward was stupid. But I didn't expect you to be '_in love'_ again so soon.' Alice said turning back round to me.

'Jacob isn't just anyone though.' I replied, a little defensively. Edward had left me after all.

'Hmm, I wonder what Edward will have to say about this.'

'Edward's back too?' I replied, not sure how to feel.

'Yeah, we all are.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, Bella. I haven't seen you in ages. I want to know everything!'

I laughed and launched into a description of my life without them. I attempted to edit the depression, but Alice guessed from my face that it was worse than I was letting on.

'And Jacob Black? How did you two get together?' Alice continued. I replied truthly, telling her how he had always been there for me, and how I had learnt to love him.

'Well seriously Bella I am happy for you. I'm glad you're happy. Though I'm not too sure about Edward, this is going to kill him.'

'What? Why?'

'Urm..Because he's going to be the most jealous man, well not man, on earth.'

'Why would he be _jealous?_ Don't be ridiculous Alice. He doesn't want me, or love me. He said that himself.'

'He said that yes. But who said he meant it?'

'Alice stop with all this mysterious crap. What's the story?'

'Ok calm down. Really I think Edward should be the one to tell you this. But here goes anyway.'

'I'm waiting.'

Alice rolled her eyes before launching into her description. 'Well, Edward told you he didn't love you. He never thought for a second that you'd believe him so quickly, but anyway he told you, because he was scared that he was ruining your life, and always putting your life in danger. He never stopped loving you he just wanted you to think he had.'

'Oh.' I answered dumbly, my head spinning. 'Then why are you back now?'

'Well, Esme didn't really like the new landscape and Edward was going insane wondering how you were. So we decided to come home. Edward wasn't going to interfere if you had a new life, but to be honest none of us thought you would have, so we expected you and Edward to be reunited. Obviously we didn't include Jacob in all of this.'

'No you didn't. But Alice, I do truly love Jake. I can't just leave him because Edward's returned.'

'I know, of course you can't that wouldn't be fair. And Edward wouldn't expect you to do that for him, especially as he bought all this on himself.'

'Well, fantastic.' I said sighing heavily.


End file.
